Believe
by 6stringgrrl
Summary: While in the hospital, Dana meets a special fan.


Dana was extremely depressed, having just had a round of chemotherapy for breast cancer. She was just about to head home when she was stopped by one of the nurses.

"Dana? I work in paediatric oncology and the 3rd floor…"

Dana stopped in her tracks. Paediatric oncology- kids with cancer. Sure, being 32 years old and having cancer was bad enough, but these were kids! Dana started listening attentively.

The nurse continued. "There's one girl- Jillian Bradley is her name- that I work with. She's 13 years old and she's a big fan of yours. She's had leukemia twice and well… she's not doing too well. She needs a bone marrow transplant, but they haven't found a donor for her yet. Like I said, she loves tennis and she's a huge fan of yours. I know you're not feeling too hot but really, it would brighten her day so much if you could meet her. She's an amazing girl."

Dana felt a deep sadness for Jillian. She couldn't imagine it, being 13 years old and having had cancer twice. She had to meet this girl. The nurse led Dana upstairs to Jillian's room. You would never have guessed it was a hospital room- pictures from magazines and newspapers, many of which were of Dana. She was flattered, to say the least. Then she saw Jillian. Jillian looked no older than 10- Dana remembered reading somewhere that chemo treatments could stunt growth. The girl was also completely bald and courageously, made no effort to hide it. But as sick as she looked, Jillian had a huge smile on her face, which lit up when Dana entered the room.

"Dana!" Jillian was overjoyed. Dana couldn't help smiling herself- Jillian's enthusiasm was contagious.

"You must be Jillian. I've heard so much about you."

"You can call me Jill. I've heard even more about you. You're my favourite tennis player. I love tennis. I was the number 2 tennis player in California in my age group before I got sick. But after I get my bone marrow transplant you can bet I'll be playing again. I hope you can play again sometime too, because your fans love you."

Dana felt those words- your fans love you- echo in her mind. Sure, from anyone else, those words would have felt empty and vacuous. But coming from Jill, they had a definite sincerity to them. Dana felt a lump in her throat, and all she could manage to say was "Aww… thanks."

There was a silence and then Jill said "I know you're scared, Dana. I was too. But no matter what happens, you've got to have faith. I know you can get through this. Which is why I want you to have this." Jill held up the bracelet she had been making. It was a blue-and-purple glass bead bracelet with the word BELIEVE in metal letter beads. Dana didn't know what to say. She wanted to thank this girl for her wisdom and her courage but she didn't have the words. Dana held her arm out and Jill tied the bracelet on.

"Thank you so much, Jill. I really don't know what to say. It's…beautiful." She gave Jill a hug.

"You don't have to thank me. Thank you, Dana. You made my day a lot better."

Dana and Jill exchanged another hug, and Dana headed home. She was determined to survive. If Jill could still carry on with her life, Dana decided she would too.

It was another week before Dana was back in the hospital. After getting chemo, she decided to visit Jill again. But there was nobody in Jill's room. "Maybe she's gone home for the day," she thought. She then saw the same nurse who had introduced them and asked her about Jill.

"Uhh…. Is Jill here?"

"Jillian Bradley?" The nurse paused for a second. "She passed away last night. I'm so sorry."

Dana began sobbing hysterically It didn't seem fair. Jill was determined to survive. She had so much life in her. Why Jill? Why someone who had inspired so many people? She couldn't imagine it. The one person who understood what she was going through was gone. It just wasn't fair.

Dana then looked at her wrist, with the BELIEVE bracelet still on it. She couldn't give up the fight. She had to keep fighting, for Jillian Bradley, a girl who never lost hope. All Dana could do was believe.


End file.
